Battle Rhythm
Battle Rhythm '''is the fighting video game created by Dragon-Kid, developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Draconian Games. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm'' plays like the ''Street Fighter'' series, in which the fights take place in a '''Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken ). There are two types of signature attacks in the game. The first is the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter V's Critical Art and Tekken 7's Rage Art. The Story Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Story Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Story Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discothèque. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Rosters Default * Adriana Salazar * Carlos Velásquez * Damian Williams * Garrett McRae * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Lu Fong * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Tomas Cristiano Purchase * Amadeus Swietoslaw * Captain Lyrus * Hiroto Fujiwara * John Holt * Marion Hansen * Patrick Jones * Raystrom * Valerie Hickenbottom Bosses * Doctor Giga * Don Z NPC * Allessandro Cristiano * Arturo Rivera * Azimilor * Blingood * Bree Holt * Carmen Salazar * Connie Markov * Counselor Watts * Daniela Yamanaka * Dempsey Holt * Diana León * Doctrine Doppler * Eddie Sakamoto * Ernesto Díaz * Francesca Cristiano * Francesca Rosso * Franklin Wallace * Grant Ryan * Gunther Rumpelstinskin * Gustavo Salazar * Hibiki Senritsu * Horacio Ortiz * Iara Costa * Jesus Zuñiga * Joaquín Roldan * Jushin Thunder Tiger * Kazimierz Kosmatka * Kazuo Yamazaki * Kelly McRae * Ken Lee * Kevin Holt * Khailid Ahmar * Klaudia Landowski * Leo McRae * Marisela Peña * Masaru Hojo * Maximiliano Guzmán * Morpheus * Nanobyte * Nolan McRae * Paulina Guzmán * Rebecca Hickenbottom * Rodrigo Velásquez * Ruler Teras * Ryoko Sakamoto * Sally McRae * Samson Dempsey * Samuel Hickenbottom * Sayaka Yamanaka * Senator Hertz * Sexy Star * Shayla Holt * Tao Lin * Tao Shen * Tao Ziyi * Terrence West * Tezcatlipoca * Toshihiro Matsumoto * Vindictus * Wonderful G * Yisheng Qian Zhao * Yoshiro Yamanaka * Zonda Sonus Arenas Default # AAA Six-Sided Ring # Desert of Lamberts # Detroit Boxing Gym # Favela Bonita # Hong Kong Showdown # Mythologic Museum Library # Nana Mizuki High School # Ortiz Mansión # Picadilly Park # Pleasure Island # Puerto Cabello # Rumble in Detroit # Russia Roulette # Streets of Akihabara # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Purchase # Argus City # Cathedral of Assumption # Cyber Air Force Carrier # Dotonbori Bridge # Gym and Fitness Center # National Opera House # Texas Gas Station # Tromsdalstinden Bosses # Abandoned Factory # Giga's Lair Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Draconian Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:T Rated Category:PEGI 16 Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sega Dreamcast 2 Games Category:Samsung Zeo Games Category:Zeo Games